


Independence High

by Whats_your_name_man



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Class President AU, F/F, F/M, I'll probably add more relationships?, M/M, This needs more Hercules, Thomas and James are real goals, Underage Drinking, a lot of text messages?, aromatic! Peggy, epileptic James is adorable, high school election au, i love Thomas, it gets pretty dirty, nonbinary! lafayette, not that much pining, so is adhd alex, theres more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whats_your_name_man/pseuds/Whats_your_name_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton can't run for class president, but he's guaranteed to get caught up in Jefferson and Burr's drama, along with the rest of the school. He's got some great friends and a budding relationship. Without Hamilton to drag him down and with the help of his more-than-friend James Madison, Jefferons looking for the success he deserves. And Burr? He just wants to be in the room where it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
Sorry guys I idiotically made the text messages in italics and it didn't stay that way when I pasted it in to publish it, it will say the name of the person the text is from and then what they said. Don't worry if this frustrates you I'll have it fixed for the next chapter. This is my first work so thanks so much!

Alexander slammed his lunch tray onto the table, ranting before even pulling out his chair.  
"Mr. Motherfucking Lee and Samuel and that suspension back in October mean I can't run in the elections I can't believe this!" He fumed.  
"Mon ami, you did call him a cowardly bastard in a ten minute rant and walked out of his class and gave him the middle finger and-" Lafayette responded.  
"Not to mention the Samuel Seabury Incident and-" Hercules continued.  
"You were right though, Alexander." Laurens said as Alex rested his hand on John's, Lafayette and Hercules exchanging a small eye roll and a knowing glance.  
The conversation was cut off when Jefferson walked in, chronically overdressed as usual in a purple button up and dress pants. James Madison was by his side as usual, carrying a thick stack of campaign flyers.  
Jefferson passed his posters out around the cafeteria, Hamilton dreading the moment he reached his table.  
"Bonjour, mon ami Lafayette," Jefferson said, at least somewhat genuinely, "and hello Alexander, such a shame you couldn't run isn't it! I would've enjoyed beating you."  
Hercules held Alex down as Lafayette took a flyer.  
" See you around, guys" James managed to add before being dragged away by Thomas.  
"Why do you talk to that guy Lafayette?" John asked.  
"Well we're co- leaders of the French club, and he's really not too bad when you get to know him. Just conceited and much too outspoken."  
"Sounds like someone else we know," Hercules interjected with a knowing look at Alexander, earning a laugh from the group.

Yet another interruption arrived in the form of Aaron Burr, an acquaintance of theirs slowly joining Hamilton's list of enemies. The group had actually made a physical list. A very long one.  
Burr strolled in, a gaggle of girls clinging to him as he bro-hugged yet another guy.  
"This election will be the death of me." Hamilton muttered 

The bell rang and they all continued to their next classes, the day dragging on uneventfully and punctuated by Alex's angered scowls at Thomas' face on flyers plastered across the hallways all over school. 

That night at John's house Lafayette entertained the group with their news from French club.  
"I know what I saw Hercules, and what I saw was Thomas' tongue tasting the inside of his buddy James' mouth in an empty classroom."  
"Who would've guessed?" John added as Hercules sighed and passed Alexander a ten dollar bill.  
"Apparently notre petit lion," Laf giggled.

They all continued their conversation over homework, John getting next to nothing finished because he spent the whole time watching the focused look on Alexander's face as he wrote, completely absorbed in his work. 

John left the room to get them all something to drink, and they all stopped for a moment.  
"Alexander, when are you finally going to ask Laurens out?" Hercules asked plainly.  
"What! I don't like him and he doesn't like me wait do you think he likes me-" Alexander stammered.  
"He was giving you the, how you say, googling eyes all day long"  
"Googly eyes?" Hercules provided helpfully.  
"Yes! And it seems you are always watching his freckles when you are with him."  
"And resting your hand on his like we don't notice!" Hercules jumped in.  
"So we were thinking a movie night Friday, and me and Hercules will conveniently cancel at the last moment."  
"I suppose this is how it goes," Alexander sighed, but he was unable to hide his smile of anticipation.  
John burst in at that moment, carrying a tray of drinks.  
"I didn't miss anything did I?" He said, resting them down and taking a seat on the daybed even closer to Alexander, nearly shoulder to shoulder.  
"Nothing much no," Hercules responded.  
Lafayette's phone dinged with a text.  
"Who's texting you?," Hercules asked, "all your friends are right here."  
"Oh fuck it's Thomas," John said, leaning in to Laf's phone to read their messages. 

Thomas- are you with your idiotic friend Alexander

"Excuse me!" Alex yelled, reaching over to grab the phone.  
"Stop!" Hercules said, "he has to think  
Lafayette's alone." Lafayette unlocked their phone to reveal a few existing messages between him and Thomas, mostly in French.

Lafayette- no y  
Thomas- I know you saw us after French club  
Lafayette- oui, u and James seemed to be having fun  
Thomas- don't tell anyone plz

Even Alexander and his loud mouth knew how wrong and hypocritical it'd be to out Thomas, even though he kind of hated him.

The next morning Alexander sat with Eliza in first period, spilling the details of the night before.  
"And they want me to ask John out!? Can you believe that?!"  
"Actually I can, you told me all about how his freckles remind you of the starry night sky and John told Peggy all about how endearing it is when you run your mouth for hours on end, a very unique opinion."  
"Sometimes I look for constellations in those freckles-" Alex began to ramble.

"And Angelica told me she saw Thomas and James on a date at The Bamboo Courtyard where she hostesses last Saturday. She said Jefferson slipped her a twenty and whispered something about tearing her apart if she told a soul, so keep that one on the down low." 

 

Thomas POV  
Thomas walked into class a few minutes late, busy hanging poster and chatting it up for the election. James said he had a good shot despite early pollings near 50/50 for him and Aaron.  
Oh James, he couldn't help daydreaming of his warm hands and gloriously soft lips. While a select few people knew of their relationship, he wasn't ready to come out by any means. He wasn't Lafayette, queer and nonbinary and proud, or Alexander, strong in his bisexuality no matter what others said. People's words got to him more than he liked to admit, and there were too many days he hated himself, needing the ever-present, ever-supportive James Madison to pick him up off the floor. According to Lafayette, James was demisexual, a word neither of them had known before, but it made sense. Thomas was the only one James ever really had feelings for and they'd been friends for a decade. 

Alexander sat across the room with Eliza Schuyler, and offered him what seemed to be a sympathetic smile when he walked in. Thomas was taken aback for a moment at the genuine kindness he seemed to offer.  
Contrary to popular belief, he really didn't hate Alexander. They had differing views, but they shared a tense mutual respect. He'd never say so to Alex, but he thought the two of them were very alike and even might've been friends under different circumstances.  
School ended uneventfully, mostly campaign talk and plans for a debate with Burr and Adams eventually. John Adams, last years class president, didn't graduate on a credit technicality and decided to run again, and polls were putting him in the 2.5% range, so he'd been largely ignored. 

James went over his house that night for "election planning" and after printing cards with his main points on them, they sat and watched tv, James resting his head on Thomas's shoulder. A peck on the lips progressed to a long kiss until they were both shirtless, Thomas straddling James as he pulled him in closer.

Thomas remembered sitting in his treehouse when he was nine. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss a boy," he had mused, leaving out which boy in particular he was wondering about. James leaned over and gave him a childish peck on the lips, just to answer his question. Even then he knew it was wrong, his southern father adamant about the wrongness of homosexuality since before Thomas understood what it meant. 

"I hate my dad," Thomas muttered as he laid down on the bed, pulling James on top of him to enjoy his warmth and his soft body.  
"It's all gonna be okay Thomas," James said, gingerly planting a kiss on his lips. 

 

Alexander POV  
It was Thursday night and Alex sat at his computer, writing about how much he liked John, reading it over, then deleting it. He'd written at least five pages in the past two hours, beating himself up for not having the courage to just ask him.  
For someone who slept around as much as they did, Lafayette sure was a hopeless romantic, and Alex received texts every few minutes recounting every single thing John had ever said about Alex.

Lafayette- he said you were the smartest person he knew  
Said u were so brave cause u came out  
And cause u always speak ur mind  
And he said u had nice eyes  
Also blushed when I asked if he liked you  
And mumbled and looked at the ground  
And smiled really big  
Sometimes I see him looking at u when u write and he looks so helpless  
And he had little AH's written all over the margins of his paper

Alexander read over them and went to type Lafayette a response 

Alexander- I believe you because only john could say such nice things he's the nicest person I've ever met  
And his smile lights up the room  
And the way he runs his fingers through his hair is so cute  
And he's adorably shy  
I like how he always uses my full name  
His freckles are so amazing  
Lafayette don't send this to him I swear to god I'll kill ur French ass

 

Lafayette did send it to Hercules, confirming that they needed to set them up for the next night.  
They were at lunch on Friday afternoon when the plan came together.  
"So we're going to my house tonight right?" John asked,  
"Actually I have a French club meeting at Thomas' house tonight." Lafayette said, adjusting the two small buns in their hair.  
"Eliza and Angelica asked me to tailor their dresses for Peggy's sweet 16, sorry," Hercules added, looking anything but sorry.  
"I guess it's just me and you, Alexander," John said,  
"Yeah," Alex responded, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Lafayette sent Alexander a picture of Johns notebook during 5th period, obviously taken secretly. Just like Lafayette had claimed, John had AH written over and over across the page.

That night, Alex rummaged through his clothes, suddenly worried about what he wore to casual Friday night hangouts. He asked Lafayette and Hercules, the better dressed of the group, and finally settled on a soft gray t shirt and blue sweatpants that hung low on his hips, which Lafayette called "flattering".

He sat right up against John, acutely aware of every part of them touching, their thighs with popcorn bucket balanced on them, Johns head on his shoulder, Johns hand on his. They were all affectionate people comfortable with being touched, but John toed the line between friends and something more. Ferris Buellers day off was ending and the blinking clock on the DVD player read 11:37.  
John had drifted off to sleep, his head still resting on Alexander. In a spur of the moment decision, he kissed John on the forehead. John stirred and saw Alexander, red faced.  
"I'm sorry I kissed you I didn't ask and that was totally wrong and I know you probably don't like me like that-"  
John leaned up and gave him a shy kiss.  
"It's alright Alexander, I- I actually really like you, I have since we met." John said, unable to meet Alex's eyes.  
Alexander couldn't help but laugh. "Hercules and Lafayette ditched us on purpose so we would get together, you know," he said.  
"Wait?! You knew?!" John said.  
The pair had a good laugh realizing their friends had set both of them up.

"I guess we're dating now?" John said, more of a question than a statement.  
"Yeah," Alexander said, moving himself closer to John, "that would be nice."

They both got texts from Lafayette at the same time.  
Lafayette- did you guys get together yet?  
John grasped Alexander's chin and pulled him in for a kiss, snapping a photo and sending it to Lafayette.  
They fell asleep intertwined, both unable to believe their wildest dreams had somehow come true.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so sorry this is short I actually have more written but this seemed like an okay stopping point for this chapter. I'm trying to finish the election and just get on with the rest of it tbh

Thomas Jefferson POV  
James gave Thomas a familiar look, one that said he was the center of James' universe, his sun, moon, and stars.  
Thomas was lost without that look.  
"I love you so much James," he whispered, kissing him gently.  
Thomas sat enveloped in James' arms, settling in under his soft comforter.

"So,how are we going to beat Aaron?", Thomas asked.  
"I was thinking we rally support from student council, some club leaders as well.", James said, twirling a piece of Thomas' hair in his fingers.   
"Who, though? Most of them don't exactly love me," Thomas responded.

"I might sound crazy but you have a shot with Alexander, and a lot of people respect him. He leads like eight clubs, and he's busy on student council. Honestly, if he was running, he'd be really hard to beat."  
"I doubt Alexander will go for it," Thomas said  
"He might surprise you," James laughed.

Alexander POV  
Alex walked into school the next morning and was greeted by Lafayette asking a million questions. They looked right out of a magazine, as usual, with a maroon t-shirt dress and piles of bracelets on each wrist.  
"Petit lion!! I need to know everything about last night," they demanded, giggling.   
"We're official!" Alexander said, trying not to squeal too much in the middle of the hallway, "he was so sweet Lafayette this is so exciting and he said he's liked me for so long and your plan worked thank you so much I can't believe I'm actually dating him-"  
John walked up and slowly gripped Alex's hand, testing the waters. He smiled brightly when Alexander squeezed his hand and grinned. 

"I'll leave you lovebirds to it," Laf joked, leaving to share the news with the entire student body. 

Thomas POV  
Madison handed Thomas a packet of viewpoints for the debate later that day which was going to be broadcast over the television system. They had spent hours writing it up, with all of his main points as well as refutations for anything Burr threw at him. 

"That was a nightmare!" Thomas shouted, angrily throwing his papers to the ground. "Aaron made me look like a fucking elitist asshole for having beliefs! He didn't share one solid viewpoint of his! Not one! I can't lose to him James!"

"We'll make it work, Thomas. We can still win this thing. People had to have seen through Burr during that. I love you and I know you can do it," James said, looking around to confirm they were alone in the hall before kissing Thomas gently.

Alexander POV  
The school was reeling after the debate, with polls putting Aaron in the lead by a handful of points. As much as Alex hated to admit it, he supported Thomas. At least with him, there was no gimmick, no charm, no questions of what he really thought, of what he was really willing to do. He was straightforward and didn't just tell people what they wanted to hear and Alexander couldn't help but respect that.

Peggy Schulyer approached Alexander during study hall on Thursday for his scheduled interview for the school paper. Alexander obviously ran the paper, but he liked the idea of being interviewed and a lot of students had been asking his opinion on the election. Since he was such a prominent figure on student council as well as other clubs, everyone was looking to hear his voice.   
"So the question everyone's been asking is this: Jefferson or Burr?" Peggy said, pressing a button on her phone to record the interview.

"Well here's what I think, and quote me on this Peggy, Jefferson might not be my favorite guy, but he's better than Burr and that's what matters. Jefferson and I, we fight, but he has beliefs, he stands for something. Aaron stands for nothing more than himself. There's nothing he wouldn't do in the chase for what he wants. I hope that the student body can see through the fact that Burr does nothing more than tells everyone what they want to hear. He's a nice man, but he's no leader. He's stands only for himself."

"Wow, well, thanks so much Alexander. This will make for an interesting front page." Peggy said, still taking notes.   
"You're more than welcome."   
"And congrats on finally ending up with John." She said, laughing.  
"Thanks Peggy, tell Eliza and Angelica I said hi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I should have another one posted either today or tomorrow. Feel free to follow me on tumblr @courtyard-Marriott


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I fucked up the texts again same deal as last time name- indicates who sent the text. Thanks for reading and sorry cause I promised this yesterday. Also I will get Lafayette and Hercules and John in there I swear to god I just needed to get the election and the Hamilton Jefferson rivalry out of the way as soon as possible

Chapter three

That Friday morning the results were read in homeroom. Thomas had won, and it was credited to Alexander's viewpoint. 

Alexander was surprised when Aaron confronted him about it. He wasn't the kind of person to say something, to defend themselves. It was exactly why Alexander didn't like Burr. At the end of the school day Aaron saw Alex in the back student parking lot.

" I can't believe you did this, Alexander ," Burr said, angrier than he'd ever been, showing a different side of himself.   
"I'm sorry Burr, I just can't apologize for doing what's right."   
"You don't even like Thomas! You just hate me!"  
"Thomas was the better choice Aaron-"   
They stared at each other, stone faced.  
Just before things escalated John stepped in, having been looking for Alexander and knowing this was probably how he'd find him.

" let's stop this before one of you does something you'll regret," he said, taking Alexander's hand and guiding him away.  
"Go run away with your boyfriend, faggot," he whispered under his breath, just loud enough to hear.

Thomas POV  
Thomas and James walked out to the parking lot, basking in their victory against Burr and looking to thank Alexander.   
James held a finger to his lips and stopped Thomas from turning the next corner.  
"-does something you'll regret," a voice said around the bend, someone familiar, a quick glance revealed John Laurens, Alexander and Aaron.

They stayed for a moment longer, hearing Aaron's response.   
"Go run away with your boyfriend, faggot."  
Thomas felt his face redden and fists clench. It sent chills down his spine to hear Aaron say that.  
John and Alex were turning around in disbelief, but Thomas stepped in.  
"What the fuck was that!" He said, his growing anger and imposing figure stood darkly over Aaron.  
"Listen this isn't your fight Jefferson,"  
"As a matter of fact, it is," Thomas said, his voice low and ominous.   
He swung first, taking Burr by surprise with a punch to the jaw. He enjoyed the pain in his fist and the blood dripping from Aarons broken nose. Thomas hit him again in the gut, pounding him into the ground until James gently pulled him away.  
Alexander and John looked on in shock.  
"This doesn't make us friends Alexander," Thomas said, intertwining his fingers with James'.  
"I didn't think so," Alexander said, turning to leave, "but you're welcome for the endorsement."

Thomas wasn't fully aware of what he'd done until they were in James' car, already a block away from the school.  
"Fuck, James I held your hand and he definitely saw now everyone's going to know."  
"It's okay Thomas, we'll make it work, your dad doesn't have to know," James said reassuringly, not addressing the fact that Thomas had been crushing his hand since before they got in the car.  
Thomas realized what he was doing and let go, instead gently massaging James' hand, thinking about how it felt to kiss him, that hand resting on his lower back or running through his hair.  
"Alexander might be the cockiest asshole this world has ever seen but he doesn't deserve that," Thomas said, "if anyone's gonna bring him down, it's gonna be me, and I'm not taking any cheap shots like that."  
"Sometimes I wonder when you and Alexander will realize you don't hate each other," James said, laughing.  
"God, you're right as always," Thomas said, thinking back to every front they'd fought on. It was about their beliefs, not the other person. It was a rivalry fueled by huge similarities. That same cocky attitude and big mouth Thomas resented Alex for was also so present in himself.  
He decided to shoot Alexander a text, changing his contact name from Fucking Bastard to Alexander Hamilton.

Thomas- abt what just happened   
Alexander- thanks for that   
Thomas- I wanted to say sorry  
Alexander- didn't kno that word was in ur vocabulary  
Thomas- stfu before I take this back  
Thomas- sorry for all the times I fucked with u   
Alexander- hey same man   
Thomas- I don't hate u I don't kno y I evr did  
Alexander- I'm sorry too then   
Alexander- and u had my back out there   
Thomas- can we just try to be friends  
Alexander- yeah don't expect me to go easy on u in debates tho   
Thomas- I would never  
Alexander- truce?  
Thomas- truce

" I made peace with him,"  
"Wow," James said, " a decade long rivalry over just like that?"  
"I suppose so," Thomas responded, reading the texts from Alexander one more time, "we should've done this whole thing in the third grade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comment any suggestions you have, and follow me on tumblr @courtyard-marriott if u feel compelled to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking and cute shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking tw also I'm sorry this is boring I'm setting up the characters and ships a lot I'm sorry

Chapter four   
To help things wind down after an extremely eventful week, the revolutionaries, along with James, Thomas, and a few of Lafayette's friends, gathered in Laf's basement for a night of heavy drinking.

Alex got into a competition with Thomas in the form of a line of shots, the two of them tying at 5 each before their respective boyfriends pulled them away.

Thomas was clingier than ever, holding James' hand in plain sight and kissing him without looking to see who was watching. James wasn't drinking but he rolled with it, taking Thomas onto an armchair in another room, pulling him into his lap. Thomas straddled him, eager, kissing him sloppily. 

Hercules danced on a coffee table; his head brushing the low ceiling as he drunkenly sang early 2000s pop songs. He pulled Eliza onto the table with him, resting his hands on her delicate hips as they danced.

Alex was rambling senselessly, too incoherent for anyone to bother listening to him. John took him into another room and sat with him.  
"I'm not even that drunk guys," John insisted, his slurring voice proving otherwise. 

Lafayette took their latest hookup, Adrienne from film class, into the room as well, forcing Alexander and John even closer together. The last thing Alex remembered was John on top of him, kissing him roughly.

Alex woke up first that morning, John on top of him and Lafayette and Adrienne on the other side of the couch. John was shirtless, and Alex spotted his top on the ground next to Hercules and Eliza, laying together on the floor.

Angelica and Maria were intertwined on the blow up mattress next to Peggy, Maria's signature red lipstick smudged across Angelica's face.

Thomas and James were on the armchair next to the couch, Thomas draped across James' body, his head resting on James' shoulder. Thomas stirred and, unaware of where he was, began to gently kiss James awake. He whispered softly into his ear, "Jemmy, wake up,"  
Alexander was unable to stifle his laughter and Thomas turned around, defensive.   
"What's your problem Alexander," he said, flustered, carefully turning his body on top of James' to face Alex.  
"Jemmy?," he teased.  
"Shut up Alexander," he said, "also, what in the hell happened last night?," 

" Well you did about 8 shots and then made out with Jemmy here for like an hour and a half before you both fell asleep like that, which would be adorable if it wasn't you and James. As for everyone else, I think Lafayette took Adrienne up to their bedroom for a while, Hercules and Eliza danced together all night, Angelica and Maria might be a thing now, and I think John gave me all these hickeys," he concluded, gesturing to the marks down his neck and upper chest.

"Good morning, love," James said, turning Thomas' head to place a soft peck on his lips.   
"God, you guys are so sweet I think I'm going to be sick," Alexander joked, pretending to retch.  
"Go to hell, Alexander," James said in his smooth, deep voice, grasping a handful of Thomas' unkempt curls in his hand and shamelessly kissing him.

John finally awoke from his deep sleep, surprised to see himself on top of Alexander, their limbs spilling off the couch. 

"Let's go get breakfast," Alexander said, helping John to his feet, letting his hands linger on John's hips.  
"Feel free to join us, Thomas and Jemmy," he laughed, walking through the maze of sleeping bodies that was Laf's basement. Lafayette's parents weren't around on most weekends, and John and Alex made themselves at home there as usual.

Alex grabbed cereal boxes from a tall cabinet, everything in the kitchen modern and white. John took out milk and bowls.  
"Hey, could I have some water?" James asked.  
"Yeah sure," John said, handing him a bottle from the fridge.  
James took out a few bottles of pills from his backpack, grabbing some from each until he had a small handful.   
"What are those for?" Alex asked.  
"Alexander," John said quietly, giving him a knowing look.

"I'm sorry am I not supposed to ask that I don't really know I sometimes can't tell and I'm not trying to be rude-"   
"It's okay, Alexander, they're for my epilepsy. It's mostly under control thanks to my medication."  
" Okay, I'm sorry if that was rude James," he said, "I'm medicated for my ADHD," He added.  
"Speaking of which," John said, "you need to take your strattera."  
"Thanks for reminding me babe," he said, giving John a kiss on the cheek before going to grab his medicine downstairs. Thomas glared at Alex as he went downstairs.   
"I'm sorry James, Alexander really doesn't mean to be rude. He's just impulsive, he forgets to filter himself."   
"It's fine," James said, Thomas' gaze softening when James took a hold of his hand. Thomas would kill anyone who so much as looked at James the wrong way, and he knew it. 

Alexander returned with Hercules and Eliza a few moments later.  
"Two blue one yellow," John reminded Alex as he swallowed the pills. He could do a good job of hyperfocusing when he wrote, but the medication helped him stay calm and made him a little better at listening to teachers or having a causal conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading feel free to follow me on tumblr @courtyard-Marriott I love talking to all of you


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY EVERYONE PRAISE ME. Jk but I'm proud of myself. I really wanted at least one decent relationship in this and James/Thomas won out so here you go. I wrote this all so fast and also if you don't cry I have failed. By the way the French means "I have seen true love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually great to write and I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with my description of epilepsy I did a ton of research for this but that doesn't mean it's that good. I absolutely love this pairing and I hope you can tell.

Chapter five   
Eventually everyone made their way upstairs, greeted by the amazing smell of Hercules' cooking.  
Him and Eliza worked in tandem, serving everyone. Alexander took comfort in the fact that she was giving Hercules the same smile she used to give him. They ended things amiably, but Alexander knew he broke her heart. 

Alexander was friends with James during some classes during middle school, they did a few group projects together, but in high school his rivalry with Thomas kind of bled into his friendship with James.   
"Do you mind if I ask some questions about your epilepsy? I'm just curious."

"When are you not?, and sure, it's not something I talk about a lot but I don't mind," James said.

"I guess you can just tell me about it," Alex said.

"Well I was diagnosed when I was pretty young, not long before I moved here and met Thomas. They put me on all kinds of medications but they didn't really work and so a year or so after I moved here, in like first grade, they put me on this really strict ketogenic diet. And Thomas," James sighed, " he went with me to every doctors appointment he could, watched them draw my blood, held my hand when I got shots, sat with me when the meds made me puke, handled a lot for a third grader, all on his own free will. He even went on this diet with me, no carbohydrates, no sugar, and no to about a million other things. He toughed it out with me for four years. He learned how to handle my seizures. Even now, he offers to not drink with me, it took tons of convincing to prove to him I probably wouldn't drink a lot even if I could." He met Alexander's eyes and gave him a complicated look, one he couldn't decipher. "Once I had a seizure when we were in Thomas' room when we were 14. He knew exactly what to do, timed it and kept me on my side and called an ambulance after three minutes. When I woke up in the hospital and I saw him, he hadn't left my side for 27 hours. I realized exactly how deep my love for him went. I knew what we had wasn't just friendship, wasn't just kids fooling around. He gave me everything he had, Alex. I don't think a lot of people get to see that side of Thomas, the person who will do absolutely anything for you, and it's a shame."

Alexander had sat quietly for the entire time James was talking, and now, he wiped a tear from his eye. Some of those years he hated Thomas were the same years he didn't eat any sugar or grains, the same years he sat with James in emergency rooms and doctors offices. 

Everyone was looking at James, they'd all stopped what they were doing. Thomas had ended his conversation with Angelica and he was now looking at James, giving him a look Alexander hoped to receive from somebody one day.   
"James." Thomas said, his voice only a whisper. " I had a bottle of your pills," he said, " I decided that if you died, I'd finally kill myself. You were the only one I was stopping myself for. I wanted to hold on for you."

The tears welling at the corners of James' eyes spilled freely.   
"Thomas," he breathed. He embraced him tightly, running his thumbs along scars on Thomas' wrists.   
Alex wondered how many times he'd berated Thomas when those cuts were fresh. Even now, Thomas flinched when James reached a fresh mark. Alexander had never been so ashamed of himself, never so ashamed of his competitive nature, his harsh personality.

All was silent besides Lafayette's voice, a small whisper under their breath. "Je l'ai vu l'amour vrai," they said, Alex and Thomas looked back at them knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French means "I have seen true love" and also I tried to make it so while James was Thomas source of strength, he didn't magically "cure" his depression. Thank you all for reading and as always feel free to follow my tumblr, @courtyard-Marriott


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THREE UPDATES IN ONE DAY?! IM ON A ROLL!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF I WROTE SO MUCH TODAY AHHHH but also feelings and nice stuff

"I'm so sorry," Alexander said, unable to tear himself away from the cuts on Thomas' wrists. He hated himself for making Thomas hate himself, for the pain he must've caused James, for being so insensitive.  
"Alexander, It- it's okay," he said, "you didn't do this to me, no one did, it's just what I am. No one can just save me either. James and I, we can't cure each other. It's hard to accept. Instead we rely on each other, that deepest strength we have in ourselves goes to each other."

Thomas looked at his phone surprised to see it was nearly 11.   
"I've got to go, thanks so much guys, it's been really, really great. I'll give you a ride home, Jemmy," he joked, breaking the sadness and tension in the room with a thousand- watt smile.  
They walked out the front door together, holding hands, James almost bumping into the doorway, too distracted just staring at Thomas.

Alexander looked back at John, grabbed his hand in both of his and gripped it tightly.   
"I want us to find that kind of love," Alex whispered.  
"We can," John said, leaning in and kissing him. "With you there's nothing I can't do."

They all finished breakfast, everyone feeling like a different person than they were the night before. After an hour of cleanup, everyone was making their way home.

 

"I understand it all," Peggy said when they got in the car to drive home. "I don't want mushy gushy love, no kisses and valentines and definitely no sex. But I want someone who will do anything for me."

"You already have that times two," Eliza said, grasping her younger sisters hand.  
"Listen to our sister," Angelica said from the drivers seat.

 

Hercules opened up his phone and noticed a new notes page. It was dated for the night before at 1 am. It was titled "Make somthingg as beatifl as hher" and had body measurements. Reading it jogged his memory and he remembered pulling a measuring tape from his bag last night, promising Eliza he'd sew her something if she modeled it for him.   
The measurements seemed right but he screenshotted them and sent them to Eliza anyway, making sure he conveniently left the title out.

Eliza- I didn't remember this happening hahah I just re- measured myself and that looks good. I'm totally up for this tho it'd be such an honor to wear something u made

Hercules- an honor?! Thank u so much Eliza you're the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U LOVELIES AND I LOVE TALKING TO OTHERS SO FOLLOW MY TUMBLRRR (courtyard-Marriott)


	7. Texting extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im calling this an extra but its sorta not very plot relevant but its fun and also a texting au thing cause i really wanted to do that thing everyone does

Alexander created group chat: Revolutionary Squad

Thomas- I suppose James and I r now a part of this

Alexander- I think u meant u and Jemmy

James- what's with him and my nickname

Thomas- u have to have some nicknames for John this isn't that weird Alex I barely even call him Jemmy 

John- he calls me turtle fucker sometimes if that counts 

Lafayette- I guess we're deleting the other group chat

Alexander- yes this is the squad now 

James- turtle fucker?

John- ITS TOTALLY NORMAL TO LIKE TURTLES AS MUCH AS I DO JEMMY 

Maria- is this going to blow up my phone for all of eternity 

Eliza- yes 

Angelica- most definitely

Hercules- hey people send me ideas for Eliza's dress

Lafayette- I don't get a dress?

Hercules- shut the fuck up I have made you like five dresses

Lafayette- And I cherish them 

Lafayette- but sea foam green

Angelica- YESSS that's Eliza's color she slays in it

Hercules- she slays in any color

Alexander- I sense some,,  
Alexander- flirting

Eliza- go to hell Alex  
Eliza- but thank u herc ur such a sweetheart

James- anyone do the Washington homework?

Alexander- yeah 

James- how long is ur essay mine was 2 pages 

Alexander- mines 10 

Thomas- what the fuck is he even gonna read that

Alexander- yes he will because I'm his favorite 

Lafayette- I think I'm his favorite and u should be fine Jemmy 

James- i guess my name is Jemmy now fuck me 

Alexander- no but I'm sure Thomas is glad to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Thomas- SHUT THE FUCK UP ALEX

Lafayette- he's mad that u and James r now the cutest couple not him and John

Thomas- well we are the cutest and there's nothing he can do

John-excuse me Alexander and I are downright adorable

James- you lose tho sorry just how things r 

 

Hercules- Hey its Sunday did you all forget it was the weekend still lets do something

Maria- me and angelica are already hangin out

Angelica- at that new coffee shop

Alexander- is this a hanging out thing or a dating thing

Lafayette- stop fucking with everybody's relationships Alexander 

Alexander- so dating thing

Eliza- i have homework sorry

Thomas- james and i are at my place you guys can come over

James- we're watching movies 

John- can i bring pot brownies 

Thomas- yeah my parents arent around but james and i cant have any

James- i cant cause epilepsy 

Thomas- and i cant cause he cant

Lafayette- see alexander theyre the cutest couple   
Lafayette- ill drive you john since ur prob already high just bring some for me

John- i am already pretty high but ill bring u some

Alexander- dont forget me too turtle fucker

 

Hercules- breaking news thomas is ripped

James- not breaking news for me 

Lafayette- wtf is this 

Hercules- i just got here and thomas is shirtless and has pretty insane abs

Alexander- are you sure ur straight 

Hercules- can i platonically appreciate a bros six pack

Thomas- damn thanks i normally only have Jemmy to appreciate me

James- not u too babe

 

Thomas- someone plz get john out of my pantry he ate like ten of those fucking brownies and hes still goin 

Lafayette- oops i forgot u never saw john get high he has a routine it goes like this   
1\. Get high as fuck  
2\. Eat like 3,000 calories of junk food  
3\. Cuddle with Alexander  
4\. Complain about his stomachache  
5\. More junk food  
6\. Belly rubs from Alex  
7\. Rinse and repeat

Hercules- thats y hes chubby

Alexander- and also cute and adorable and really really hot

John- luv u alex now get over here 

Eliza- ur at phase 3 already? 

Thomas- damn

James- is this what u guys do

Lafayette- mostly just John the rest of us kinda roll with it

Hercules- And the munchies get out of hand

Alexander- its adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! Feel free to follow me on tumblr @courtyard_mariott


End file.
